Dark Reign: Doom's Triumph
by markhyperion
Summary: With Norman's "Dark Reign" in full swing, Doom's plans have remained a mystery. Until now...
1. Latverian Refugee?

_**Since I'm caught with a little writer's block on FF Disassembled, I thought I'd try another story that's been mulling around in my head. Please Read and Review. Also, if you have any suggestions on how the story should go, let me know. I'm not sure how to end it yet.**_

I am the Watcher. I see all that is, all that was, and all that ever shall be. As a Watcher, I am prohibited from interfering with the lives of mortals. My charge is Earth, a small planet some distance from a small star. The inhabitants of this world are most fascinating to my colleagues and myself. Humans have such strength and thirst for knowledge, but such a destructive nature focused on attaining even a modicum of power. The affairs of all human history unfold before me. A shift in power has occurred on Earth. Those once thought villains now stand in power. While I cannot intervene on behalf of men, I can tell their stories. This is the tale of one such man of power. A man who time and again sought to control this small planet. A despot, who hides his true intentions even from those closest to him. This is the story of a truly dedicated man, who would stop at nothing to achieve his goals. I have seen his future, and his knowledge and strength will see him prevail. This is the story of a genius, and a madman, a ruler and a despot. This is the story of Victor Von Doom. Behold the triumph of Doom! Behold a vision of the future of the House Von Doom, destined to rule Latveria and beyond for centuries!

_Latveria – 5 years from now...._

Susan walked slowly to the balcony. She leaned over and peered down into the private courtyard behind the royal bedchambers. The Invisible Woman let out a sigh seeing young Werner Von Doom run past Helzeba, the "Chief Pride Servant" of the Von Doom family. Despite the moniker, the elderly woman was Werner's nanny. Sue became calm again when she could see that Werner was safe. Though she knew that among all places, Doom's child was safe here, she still needed to see with her own eyes each morning. The people of Latveria adored Doom, but there were still some resistant factions.

Sue crossed her arms over the balcony and let her mind ease. She watched the Werner scurry past Helzeba. He was playing "Tracker", a Latverian version of "Red Light, Green Light". His smile was as bright and warm as the morning sun over the Latverian sky. The child was too young to understand that this wasn't merely a game. It was a lesson in discipline, a trait all rulers required. Unlike other princes, Werner would need to display more discipline than usual. He was imbued with the latent mutant power, due to his mother. Luckily, it had yet to manifest itself.

"I can only imagine what his 'terrible twos' would be like if he had superpowers", Susan thought to herself. The heroine grinned widely when Werner noticed her from below. He waved frantically at her. The nanny nodded to Susan, and put her hand on the boys shoulder. The child gestured for Susan to come down and play. Normally, she would, however, there was much to be done this morning, and Sue motioned to her wrist and shook her head to signify she had no time. Werner let out a "psshaaww" and batted both hands at her. He resumed his game. Sue watched as Helzeba covered her eyes.

She could clearly sense that Werner enjoyed the game. Nothing made the Invisible Woman happier than to see him smile, yet she sighed and looked to the ground. Werner deserved to play amongst other young children, and to attend a normal school, alas, this was not the destiny of the heir to the House of Doom. She wished he could live the life of a normal boy, but knew this was impossible.

Sue waited as Werner sped past Helzeba and stopped before the nanny opened her eyes. Sue had no doubt that the child possessed his father's intelligence. He already was reading at an eighth grade level. The boy was so much like his father, nowhere more than his eyes. The unmistakable eyes of Doom. Sue had known those distinct eyes since she was much younger. Werner's eyes had the same fire his father displayed. The same thirst for knowledge. Sue hoped it would not be the same thirst for power. Even though he was named after his peaceful grandfather, Werner was truly the child of Victor Von Doom. There were times that Susan noted the same impatience and arrogance coming from young Werner. She hoped she could teach the boy to be a kinder ruler than his father. It would be a difficult task, but if anyone had the strength, it was the Invisible Woman.

The side of Sue's mouth went up in a wry smile. "Imagine what it will be like to raise a teenage Doom," she thought. Normal teenage boys were tough, but a teenager with an entire army behind him. She would have to do her best to raise him right.

As she looked one last time over the balcony, she watched as Werner changed roles with his nanny. He was in charge now. It was his turn to catch Helzeba running. Even the way he stood reminded her of Doom. He was truly his father's child.

Susan walked to her two-story closet to pick out a proper dress for today's ceremony; she went over the names of the diplomatic guests in her head. So many heads of state would be attending the event. Susan could still hardly believe how all of this came to be the way it was. Somewhere inside her, she had always known Doom would win. He had failed at his attempts for power repeatedly, but his persistence never faltered. It was only a matter of time before Doom would be the one standing tall. It could be no other way. Susan could not help but laugh, "If only I had accepted that fact from the beginning," she said aloud", I could have save everyone A LOT of trouble!" She went about selecting the proper attire. As she looked over formal dresses, she thought back to the day everything changed. She remembered it like it was yesterday...

_Now......_

Benjamin Grimm, the hero known as the Fantastic Four was the first to speak as the team exited the elevator in Norman Osborn's tower. "What is this all about strectcho?"

Reed Richards shook his head, "I have no idea myself Ben. All we can do is see what Osborn wants, and hopefully leave here without a fight." That would be easier said than done, as the Fantastic Four had come under fire more than once during Osborn's tumultuous reign as director of national security.

The four cosmically powered heroes entered the waiting area outside Norman's office. A young receptionist sat behind a desk. Johnny Storm instantly took the youthful raven-haired woman. "Hiya! We're here to talk to Norm!"

"He'll be right with you Mr. Storm", the receptionist answered, not looking up from her computer. "The others haven't arrived!"

"Others?" Susan asked, turning to her husband Reed. "I have a bad feeling about all this Reed."

"I think he means us Mrs. Storm." A familiar voice called from behind the group. Sue was perplexed when she saw General Thaddues "Thunderbolt" Ross, and several other high-ranking military men exit the elevator. Each held similar files in their hands. Sue couldn't make out the title on the file

Susan corrected him, "That's Mrs. Richards", she chuffed.

General Ross had a look of confusion on his own face, "You don't know why we're here do you?" He was looking directly at Sue.

"I can answer that!" Everyone turned to see Norman Osborn smiling evilly from his office. "Do come in!" His slick back hair was greasy as ever. Sue noted how Norman's eyes leered at her. She thought she caught him cracking a wide smile as she walked past into the office.

Sue walked next to Reed holding his hand tightly. Something in her stomach was churning. The office was as gaudy as one could make it. Glass windows lined the back of the office, and looked down upon the Manhattan streets. She noticed a skinny old man seated beside Osborn's large desk. "That's Fredrick Trotsky, the Latverian Ambassador," she whispered to Reed.

As if Reed Richards would not know the man when he laid eyes on him. He could feel Sue's unease. Whenever she tightened her grip around his arm, he knew she was ready to fight. "We have to see what this is about Susan", he answered.

The entire group settled around a table. Norman held a file under his arms similar to the ones held by the generals, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here".

"You got that right Gobbie!" Ben looked him over. Nothing was right about this man. After years of taking on villains, none was more crafty and dangerous than Norma Osborne. Those who truly knew the man where wise not to trust him.

"Now, now, Mr. Grimm, I assure you I'll make this short." He turned to Reed Richards. "It has come to my attention that your team is harboring a Latverian refugee that is illegally in this country." The entire Fantastic Four team gasped, save for Reed, who sat stoically looking at the file in Norman's hands.

"You can't be serious", Johnny laughed. "We don't harbor any Latverian refugees!" The idea was laughable. He motioned to Reed, "You can check the entire Baxter Building right Reed..." Johnny sat waiting for an answer that never came. "Right Reed?" he looked over to his leader.

Judging by the look on Reed's face, Susan knew he was going over many things in his head. "Do you know what he's talking about Reed?" The knots in Sue's stomach where turning. Something was not right here.

Reed nodded and looked down at the table. Sue watched as he gritted his teeth, "I believe I do. And I believe he's right." He had a look on his face that told Sue he knew more than he was letting on.

"You can't be serious," she pointed to Ben and Johnny, "I think we'd all know if we were harboring Latverian aliens." She couldn't grasp why Reed was agreeing to these charges. If anyone knew the ins and outs of the Baxter Building, it was Susan.

"On the contrary", Reed corrected her, "you ARE the alien Susan!"

Sue's jaw dropped even lower than before. "What the hell are you talking about?" She was shocked beyond belief at the statement. As she tried to grasp the scenario, the room became a complete mess of commotion as everyone was trying to sort out what was happening.

Norman flipped open the file and slid it across to Susan. It was her own personal file. She was shocked to see that it was marked, "Latverian Citizen: Susan Von Doom". She flipped through the documents. She gasped at the pictures of her "wedding" to Victor Von Doom several years back. Unbeknownst to most of the world, it was actually Reed who had been trapped in Doom's armor by a celestial. "This wasn't real. This was....."

"Excuse me Mrs. Rich...I mean Baroness Von Doom?" Norman smiled. It was almost common knowledge amongst the superhero community that the wedding was a sham, but the government had no such knowledge. "Are you saying this wedding was not real?"

"I most certainly..." but before she could finish Reed cut her off.

"It was all real. We simply forgot to report it following my supposed death." Reed continued his stare at Norman. It was clear from the look on his face that Reed was pondering all the consequences of his next few actions

It was at this point that Fredrick Trotsky stood up, "Then under the laws of Latveria you are still married to Victor Von Doom, and you will accompany me back to the Latverian embassy".

"Never", Sue stood up and got into a defensive stance. She was ready to fight. Her heart was racing and her mind was reeling. She would never agree to such madness.

Ben and Johnny followed suit, "It's definitely clobbering time!" Ben smashed his orange rocky hands together.

Norman took a step back, "Mr. Richards, contain your team!"

The Fantastic Four waited for Reed to join them. To their amazement, he stood up and nodded, "Can I have a moment with Mrs. Von Doom and the rest of my team." The words made Susan sick to her stomach.

"Of course Reed", Norman motioned for Fredrick to follow. The generals soon accompanied the pair outside the room.

"Reed", Sue stammered, "what the hell are you doing?" She crossed her arms and waited for an answer. She was livid. Mad at Norman for his deception, mad at Doom for his trickery, and possibly even madder at Reed for his acceptance of the circumstances.

"Sit down Susan", he tried to calm her, "we can't let them win". Reed's arm extended to reach the file. "I had feared this day would come. The consequences of our actions have finally caught up to us." Reed read over the file and began to explain to his team. Essentially, Reed had died several years back, thus effectively ending his marriage to Sue. The subsequent marriage to Doom was official under both Latverian and American law."

"So you're saying I'm still married to Doom!" Sue's heart was racing faster now. She felt sick.

"Under Latverian law, only your death would end the marriage Sue." Reed told her. "You effectively disavowed your American citizenship by returning to Latveria with me as the Baroness."

"What can we do stectho?" Ben asked his longtime friend.

Reed continued to thumb through the file. He shook his head, "right now we can do nothing". He looked over to Sue, "We simply can't afford other foreign relations fiasco. If the America government gets wind of what we did, we will all be going to jail...or worse."

"Can't you talk to Nick Fury, or Tony, or someone," Johnny protested.

Reed shrugged, "They're on the outs with the current administration, so to speak". He again turned to Sue, "We used up all our good will the last time we "invaded" Latveria". He was referring to one of the multitudes of times Doom was supposedly dead. Reed and his team had essentially taken over Latveria. Doom would later return and almost end up indirectly killing the Thing.

"So what are you saying Reed?" Sue asked. She wasn't really sure if she wanted an answer. The thought of what was going to happen scared her to death.

Reed sighed, "You have to go to the embassy Susan. Or we will all end up in jail. We cannot fight this. Not right now."

About an hour later, Susan was in the back seat of a limousine, in the middle of a diplomatic convoy returning to the Latverian embassy in New York City. She had fought with Reed for a long time, and finally agreed to accompany Mr. Trotsky back to the embassy. If she hadn't, General Ross assured her they would allow Norman any recourse he thought necessary.

Sue sat with her arms crossed in the back of the limo staring angrily at Trotsky. He pulled out a vile which contained a clear liquid. "Would you like something to drink your majesty?"

"Don't call me that!" Sue turned away and looked out the window. She couldn't believe she was no longer and American citizen. Reed had promised he would fix this fiasco. She was not sure if she was more mad at Doom or at Reed at this point.

When the caravan eventually pulled up to the embassy, several armed Doombots opened the door. A massive red carpet lined the walkway to the embassy. "Right this way your highness!" Trotsky bowed. Sue almost spat on his balding head. She seethed with anger. She slowly walked through the large gates. She heard them clank behind her.

A portly old woman with sandy grey hair greeted Sue at the front gate. A beaming smile cut across her face. "Welcome home your highness, my name is Helzeba, and I am the Chief Pride Servant of the House of Doom."

Sue shot her a mean look, "And what does that mean?"

"It means that I am the personal servant of the royal family." Helzeba wasn't ready to reveal her true place as royal nanny. Not until Sue was fully acclimated to the status of Baroness Von Doom.

Sue was a little worried, as Helzeba looked Sue over from head to foot, "See anything you like".

"Hmm?" Helzeba came back from her thought, "Oh....I was just....looking over your garb. It is hardly befitting a queen!" Sue was still wearing the Fantastic Four's signature blue outfit. She held out an arm, "If you would follow me to the royal bedchambers at the embassy we can get you properly fitted."

Sue shrugged, "Whatever, I'm not going to be here for very long!" She was sure Reed was already thinking of a plan. She just had to wait out a few days. Besides, Doom was nowhere to be found. Some suspected he might be dead. Sue did not want to wait for the truth.

As Susan walked ahead of Helzeba, the woman continued to scan Susan's form up and down. Like Doom's mother, Helzeba was a gypsy. She could sense things yet to come. Helzeba closed her eyes softly. "She will make a fine Queen. Lord Von Doom has chosen well!" Thought Helzeba.


	2. A meeting, a bath, and a clearer vision!

_Latveria: 3 years from now_

Doom sat in his private viewing room with his arms crossed tapping his metallic fingers together. Before him, several large screens showed various scenes. To his far right was security footage of his own castle. To the left were news feeds from the government controlled news network in Latveria. Doom would never allow just any news to be filtered out, and he ensured all was passed before him. An anchorman was talking about Doom's current plans to reduce poverty. Doom's own attention was on the middle screen. The large face of General Nicholas Fury looked sternly down at Doom.

"You must release him to the American government Victor!" Fury stated for a third time. "You cannot give a war-criminal of that magnitude asylum!"

Doom shook his head, his eyes scanned Fury. He thought little of this career solider. Fury had intruded into his plans too many times. Doom punched up the security video of his jail cell, "As I have stated before, I have not offered Mister Osborne asylum." He patched the feed through to Fury, so that he could see for himself. Within a small holding cell sat Norman Osborn. He was chained to the bed. His eyes had a glazed over look. Doom's physicians had given the lunatic a heavy sedative that kept him incapacitated. "Osborn is a prisoner here, and not a welcome guest. He will remain here until I see fit."

Doom could see that Fury did not trust him. The old general stood his ground. "Norman Osborn must come to America and stand trial for his crimes!"

"I will not allow that." Doom remained stoic, "He will remain here until I have decided the correct punishment".

Fury gritted his teeth, "You understand that this is a direct violation of the treaties between Latveria and the United States".

Doom smiled under his mask, unaware if Fury could see, "I am aware that there are treaties. However, it is my opinion that America rarely keeps to such documents."

Fury was taken aback at what appeared to be humor from Doom. He continued his attempt at persuading the megalomaniac. "If you do not return Osborn, I am authorized to sanction any action deemed necessary to see him brought to America!"

"Are you threatening violence?" Doom was amused at this inference.

"I didn't say that Victor," Fury caught himself before he slipped on his words. "But the President has stated that brining Osborn to justice is of the highest priority," Fury took a breath, "and I'm authorized to allow any action short of military force!"

A voice from behind Doom spoke in the same stern manner as Doom himself, "That is good," the female voice had a tinge of intimidation in it, "because any incursion of even one U.S. solider would be most unwise!" Doom felt a soft female hand on his shoulder. He didn't even need to turn his head. The voice was all too familiar, besides, no one save her was allowed in this room.

"Hello Susan!" Fury acknowledged here entrance. He could swear she now had the same calm yet calculating gaze that Doom displayed behind his mask.

The Queen of Latveria corrected the American. "That is Baroness...General Fury!"

"My apologies 'BARONESS'" he mockingly stressed the word. He was still uneasy at the idea of the former Susan Richards being Doom's wife, even after several years. Seeing Susan dressed in armor mirroring Doom's own, with a green cape to match was unsettling. "You must both understand that this is a matter of utmost importance."

"We do 'GENERAL'", Sue returned the mocking tone. She could tell that Fury's eyes were fixed in her stomach. She was eight and a half months pregnant and it showed. Like Doom, Susan had come to enjoy taunting the American officials. It seemed so easy and fun. "We will contact you when we have come to a decision". Susan reached forward to end the transmission. "Goodbye General!"

"Susan be reasonable, we..." Fury attempted to say something but Sue cut him off.

"I said goodbye General." Sue pushed a button, which ended the feed.

Doom was unhappy that Susan was putting stress upon herself. "You should not be up and about like this. Where is Helzeba?"

Susan looked down at Doom with cold eyes. If anyone else had looked at him in such a manner, they would be dead. "I will not sit by while my country is threatened!"

Doom nodded, "You are more stubborn than even I."

Susan laughed. She loved the rare occasions when he showed a sense of humor. Her right hand rested on his metal glove as it rapped the side of his chair. She pointed to the news feed which now showed the adoring mass of people outside the castle. "They utterly adore you!" She smiled.

Doom looked at the signs the people held in the air. They all referenced Susan, many proclaiming, "Long live the Queen! Long live Susan Von Doom!"

"It is not I they adore!" he answered.

Susan put Doom's metal gloved hand on her stomach, "Nor is it I. They await their prince!" Even through the heavy metal, Doom could feel his child kick.

_Now..._

Susan was taken back by the staff as she entered the living quarters of the Latverian Embassy. They all bowed and chanted, "Long live the Queen! Long live Susan Von Doom!" The words echoed throughout the hall. They made Susan sick to her stomach.

As the multitudes of servants bowed their heads, the large hall went quiet. Susan waited for a time to speak. She turned to Helzeba and whispered, "What are they doing?"

Helzeba smiled, "They await the command of their Queen!"

Susan shrugged, "Uh...I guess go about your business!" Almost instantly, the people sprang to their feet, and the Embassy was a buzz with movement. The chefs returned to the kitchen, and the cleaners began their daily routine. Two servants began dropping Latverian rose peddles at Sue's feet. "That won't be necessary," she told them.

The young female servants looked at Helzeba with scared eyes; she nodded and turned to Sue. "It is their sole job. You must never touch normal ground!"

Sue waved her hand, "Fine whatever!" They walked slowly before Susan, who was guided up a long winding stairway to the penthouse royal suite. Helzeba opened the large doors and motioned for Susan to enter. Susan stood slack jawed at the size of the bedroom. The bed itself was larger than her room at the Baxter Building. Her eyes darted across the foyer.

"Do you request anything else before dinner?" Helzeba asked.

Sue shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"Dinner is in one hour your majesty," Helzeba said as she pulled the servants out of the room and closed the doors.

Susan walked slowly around the room. The mirror on the wall took up almost the entire left wall. She noted the door next to the mirrored dresser. Susan walked over and opened the door. She figured it was the closet. When she entered, her eyes went wide. It was a room even bigger than the bedchamber. Inside were dresses, and clothes of every size and manner. An entire wall was devoted to shoes, something that Susan had a little of an addiction too. The dresses were of the finest materials. "It's like they planned this for months," Susan thought to herself.

She walked back into the bedroom and slowly came to the bed. Above the bed was a portrait of Doom himself, almost as large as the mirror. "Ugggh!" Sue cringed. She walked by the bed, but had the distinct feeling the eyes in the painting followed her. "I'll fix this!" she thought. With little effort, she was able to make the painting disappear. It would not take much concentration to keep it that way either.

She walked to the far corner. Large windows overlooked the river to the east. It was quite an amazing view. She continued until she came to another door on the far wall. She turned the knob and opened the door. A vast bathroom lay before her. However, it could hardly be called that, as she could not see a toilet. Instead, there were two large mirrors. In the middle of the room was a tub the size of a pool. Water poured from small golden cherubs above the bath. In fact, the entire room was decked out in pure gold. Even the toilet and bidet Susan eventually found where gold. Being a woman of good tastes, Susan knew it was all real gold.

The aromatic smell of Latverian rose petals wafted from the tub. Susan walked over to the tub. It must be constantly filled, she thought. Sure enough, the water was warm and inviting. "Well it has been a long day." Susan began to unzip her uniform.

Downstairs Helzeba helped the kitchen staff prepare the dinner meal. As she set the table, she smiled. The visions in her head were becoming clearer now. The visions of a bright future for the House of Von Doom. She was taken back by a new vision. The vision of a young boy with the eyes of Doom and the features of Susan. "A child!" She clapped her hands in joy. "An heir!" Doom would be pleased. The clearer the visions got, the more likely the particular future would occur.


	3. Invisible Doom?

_Present Day:_

As Susan walked down the long winding staircase, she couldn't believe how things had turned out in the last few hours. She took one last look in a large mirror hanging on the wall and shook her head. "I must look ridiculous," she thought to herself. She was trying her best not to fall down the stairs in her metallic boots. Despite her objections, Helzeba had forced Sue to change into attire that is more "appropriate" for dinner. Susan found herself dressed in armor similar to Doom's, though she wore no mask. She had metal gloves that reached until her elbows, and a greenish dress that seemed to match Doom's own garb. A long green cape flowed behind her. Sue had initially refused to wear the outfit, but Helzeba insisted. She was not going to let Susan leave the room until she wore the armor.

"Fine," Sue had stated from inside the bathroom. "I won't come out then!"

Helzeba had reminded Susan that all customs in Latveria were mandatory, and she dared not face an international incident. Helzeba had promised Susan, that if she wore the clothes, she would be able to speak to her husband. Sue surmised she could just as easily destroy the entire castle with her powers, but fought the urge.

Defeated again, Susan strode as slowly as possible. As before, passing servants bowed when she walked past. Susan merely nodded to them and they continued their business. Helzeba watched Susan from the bottom of the stairs. She noticed that Susan's curtsy had a regal manner to it. In fact, there was much class to this superheroine. As she took Susan's hand, she could sense the strength in this woman.

The older woman escorted Sue through the consular quarters, and eventually to the grand dining hall. Sue lifted her head as she entered the pavilion. "It's as big as a football field!" Sue gasped. In the middle of the room was a large table. At one end was a large throne like chair, with the letter "D" above it. Sue huffed, "I can only imagine who that is for!"

Helzeba pulled out the chair at the far end. "Sit here your highness," she instructed. Her voice reverberated off the walls.

Susan pulled out a chair in the middle "I'll be fine here", Sue stated as she began to sit down.

Helzeba darted towards Sue. She was surprised at the old woman's speed. Helzeba again surprised Sue when she grabbed her metal glove and lifted her before Sue could sit. "NO! NO! You can NEVER sit as a commoner!"

Sue shook her head and followed the old woman. Do it for Reed, she thought to herself. She sat at the end of the table, in a large chair similar to Doom's. Helzeba clapped her hands, and a multitude of servants entered with several silver plates. Where is Reed, Sue thought.

The table was prepared eloquently, and Helzeba removed the first silver cover. Sue recognized the lettuce, but the other ingredients to this "salad" were foreign to her. Sensing her confusion Helzeba informed Susan that it was a Hassenstadt salad, the former name of Doomstadt, the capital of Latveria. It was made of pomegranates, olives, apples, Latverian lettuce, and a special dressing.

Susan cringed at the thought of its taste, but reluctantly picked up a fork and speared some of the lettuce with the dressing. Taking it to her mouth, Sue was hit with a rush of sweet flavor as she chewed. It wasn't half bad. Her hunger had long ago taken over, and Sue began to eat, however, she did not want to offend the old woman by scarfing it like a pig. "Ever the lady," the Invisible Woman told herself.

The old gypsy watched the younger blonde's every move. She was more impressed by this woman with every passing minute. Helzeba noted how Sue walked upright and seemingly proud, even in this strange circumstance. The new Lady Von Doom exceeded class. She even appropriately selected the furthest fork set up on the table. Her small pinky finger hung daintily off to the side of the fork as she ate. "This woman was born to be royalty," Helzeba thought to herself. There was no doubt, why royalty like Namor, Rama-Tut, and even the Black Panther had all vied for Susan's affections. She was destined to be a queen no matter what Helzeba did. It was the gypsy's job to merely ensure the right king claimed her.

The aging woman lifted the second plate to reveal a yellowish soup. To Sue, it looked about as appealing as the salad originally had, yet she picked up the proper spoon and politely slurped a small portion. It was cold, but delicious as well. "Mmmm!" Sue found herself nodding.

The aging woman smiled as she walked towards the kitchen, "It is Latverian summer squash soup. A delicacy really." The gypsy was intent on finding the right wine to compliment the dinner. She walked past the most expensive and oldest Italian and Californian wines. Tonight, Sue would only taste Latverian designs. In fact, Helzeba had helped prepare every bit of food herself, including the wine.

She returned to see Susan almost anxiously waiting for the main course. Helzeba attempted to pour a glass of the wine for Sue. Sue lifted her hands and waved the wine off. Helzeba merely nodded and pulled off the top of the last dish. Sue grimaced her face at the sight of a pig-like creature with tusks holding an apple in its mouth.

"It is boar from the woods of Doomstadt", the old gypsy informed the heroine as she cut a large piece of meat off the back and placed it onto Sue's plate.

Susan was no vegetarian, but this looked utterly horrible. From her recent experience with Latverian "delicacies", Sue was ready to take the plunge. She cut off a small piece and bit into the meat. It almost melted in her mouth. She couldn't help but close her eyes as the succulent flavor hit her tongue. She opened them to the sound of wine pouring into her glass. She again attempted to wave off the wine.

"Please Mrs. Richards", Helzeba said the name to play to Susan's emotions, "This wine has aged several years, specifically for you. It was grown with the finest grapes, hybrids of Californian, Italian and Latverian species. It is priceless!"

The younger girl's brow furrowed, "For years? For me?" She realized this was not a new plan. "I'll bet it was made by slaves, breaking their backs in the field," Sue said defiantly.

The notion caused Helzeba to almost fall over. "There are no such slaves in Latveria. Those who work in the vineyards love our Lord Doom, as all do."

Sue could see she had offended this kind woman. She felt somewhat terrible, after all, they were brainwashed to love Doom. Not wanting to further offend the culture and people of this place, Susan picked up the glass. Helzeba nodded seeing her pinky finger extend out as she lifted the glass. Sue properly sniffed the wine, swirled the glass and noted the blood red color of the libation. Helzeba was ecstatic that she would not need to teach Lady Von Doom proper etiquette for royal dinner engagements.

Sue raised the glass to her mouth and took a small swig. Normally she would spit it out in the glass next to her, but the sweet taste hit Sue's tongue and she drank the wine. Her eyes lit up and she turned to Helzeba, "Wow! For a maniac, Doom has some taste."

"Maniac?" Helzeba was startled again by this woman's defiance and seeming arrogance. "Your highness, please continue to enjoy the meal, I shall return with desert." Helzeba walked back into the kitchen. The woman's statement still lingering in her head. Then her face calmed, realizing that this was exactly the strength Doom wanted. In fact, Sue's attitude often mirrored Doom's in that way.

Helzeba sprinkled sugar on a pastry that Lord Doom himself considered divine. Helzeba muttered a chant over the pastry. It was the same chant she had muttered over all the food, especially the wine. The chant was an age-old spell, designed to bring out the deepest and often darkest of desires. It was all part of Lord Doom's master plan. He did not want to take Susan by force, though he could at any moment. He wanted her to willing come to his side. The spells were designed to draw out those qualities inside Sue she tried to fight, the urge and desire for power, the allure of royalty, the same qualities which drew her to people like Namor and T'Challa in the distant past prior to the fool Richards.

The desire for such power was not the only latent characteristics Doom wished to release from Susan. Helzeba had been shown the videos and files from Susan's past. She knew of the personality known as Malice that Sue had once become. Susan had a dark side of her, brought on by the neglect of her team. What drove Susan's anger the most was the neglect of her former husband Richards. When Helzeba had first touched Sue, she could almost taste and smell the feelings of neglect in the young woman. Doom instructed Helzeba to use spells to draw out these tendencies within Sue. Doom himself had placed his own incantations within the armor Susan now wore. Small ruins lined the inside of the suit. Sue had not seen these markings, but had seen them on the walls. She didn't give the signs a second thought. It would be an attack on her psyche she could not deny.

The plate with the strawberry pastry was placed in front of Sue. She had finished her wine and a portion of the meat. Sue was full, but remembered the offense on Helzeba's face. She placed the final fork in the bread tart and pulled off a small piece. Once again, her palate was attacked with flavor. "Listen lady," Sue said, "when I leave, you at least have to give me the recipes."

The meal was finished and Helzeba was bound to keep her promise and escorted Susan to Doom's private computer station. She hesitated at the door. "Not coming in," Sue asked.

"I cannot", Helzeba bowed, "only the House of Doom may enter!" She began to close the door behind her. "Just hit the receive button, Doom has made it so you can easily use the console. Your husband has been waiting." Helzeba said with a smile that made Sue feel eerie.

There were two seats in the room. The one in the middle of the room was larger, and again a large "D" made of gold glinted at the top. "Don't mind if I do," Sue said plopping into the larger throne. She reached over and hit the blinking receive button.

The face that greeted her was not Reed. Sue jumped up from the chair in a defensive stance, "DOOM!"

"Hello Susan!" Doom's visage covered the screen..............

_2 years from now... _

Norman Osborn's cabal was meeting once again at an undisclosed location. Norman sat at the head of the table. "I trust everyone got here ok?" He asked with a wicked smile. The table had changed recently, as Namor no longer wished to be involved. Those that remained included Emma Frost, Loki (now a woman), and Parker Robbins, aka the Hood. "Let's not have any tricks like last time," Norman continued. He was referring to when Emma attempted to read everyone's mind, save for Doom's whose mask barred such intrusion.

Parker Robbins looked over to Doom, "If we are not to have tricks, then the wench should show herself." His powers were now massive and he could easily sense the presence of the final occupant of the room.

"Doom?" Norman looked over, "What is the meaning of this?"

Doom stared Parker Robbins down, "I still am not sure why you are here thug, but if you ever call my wife wench again, it will be the last words you utter". He turned to look over his shoulder. "Show yourself Susan."

Emma was shocked. She had not sensed the presence of Susan in the room. As the Baroness Von Doom came into view it was suddenly clear why Emma could not sense her mind. Susan was wearing a mask similar to Doom's, though her blonde hair flowed out the sides of her tunic. The features of the mask were clearly feminine. The woman's armor was no surprise, as Emma had seen her wearing the closer fitting armor she now sported on several TV channels. In fact, it was all the media talked about anymore, what Sue was wearing on a particular day. Today she wore her battle garb, which mirrored Doom's own, with the subtle changes to support Sue's womanly physique.

"Susan", Norman smiled, "so glad you could finally join us".

Her hatred for this man was clear in her eyes and pursed lips, even if her face was covered, "Hello Mr. Osborn. I'd appreciate if you called me Baroness Von Doom!" She acknowledged Parker Robbins as she placed a hand on Doom's shoulder, "Mr. Robbins". She turned to Emma, "Ms. Frost".

Emma nodded back at Sue. The meeting went on as usual. There was no new business, simply reports from each front of their respective organizations, teams, and countries. Emma tried not to gawk at Susan, but found herself mesmerized by the woman. Only a short time ago she was such a different person. The White Queen recalled when Sue had initially returned to Latveria. Hordes of media surrounded Susan that day. She had merely stuck her head down, refused to comment, and boarded the private jet. Months had past, and no word came of what was happening to Susan. Doom had refused to allow media in the country to document Sue's activities. Then, slowly but surely, grainy videos and pictures taken by men willing to risk their lives for several thousand dollars began to flood the internet. First, she was seen on a float on "Doom's Day" the largest of Latverian holidays. The world was shocked to see her sitting next to Doom decked out in royal gear matching his. The face was no doubt one of an unhappy woman.

The next pictures showed a more stoic faced Susan walking on farms in Latveria. She was helping the locals grow food. It appeared Sue was becoming more and more involved with Latverian politics and economy. An act was passed, spearheaded by Sue herself allowing free healthcare to the people of Latveria. Many in America wished the current administration would follow Latveria's lead.

The most surprising photo was of Sue shaking the hands of the Latverian yachting team as they docked outside of Doomstadt on the Kline River. They had just taken the America's Cup from the American Team. There appeared to be a smile on her face. Then a picture of Sue and Doom holding outstretched hands above a throng of adoring Latverian citizens graced the cover of Time magazine. From that day, forward media was allowed within Latveria. It seemed they could not get enough. She was a mainstay on the cover of people magazine. What she was wearing was chic at the time, whether it was at a ball, a dinner reception, speaking to a crowd, or out on the town with her husband. Sue began to immerse herself in Latverian politics, and often spoke before the United Nations.

The world seemed to love Susan more than ever, and this shed Doctor Doom himself in a new light. Lady Von Doom showered the praise and accomplishments on her husband. Doom was credited with wiping out Latverian debt, and raising the Latverian dollar well above the American and Euro. Latveria became the richest nation in the world within a short time, and had even made several trade treaties with Wakanda to secure the world's second most abundance of vibranium. King T'Challa did not initially wish to deal with Doom and his bride, but reluctantly gave in after Susan and Doom helped save his country from a Kree invasion.

Not to say that they were all happy times for the House Von Doom. Those in the superhero and intelligence community knew better. There were rumors of nuclear weapons inside Latveria. Some claimed that new deadly technology, deemed by the world as "weapons of mass effect", resided right inside castle Doom.

Susan herself had vehemently denied the existence of such weapons. She threatened all who would attempt to invade Latveria, including United Nations inspectors. It was Doom who eventually let the inspectors into Latveria. There was information that Susan had allowed Doom to experiment on her powers, and that he had perfected a cloaking device that could mask facilities. Other information suggested that Susan herself was now powerful enough to hide entire cities. The media dubbed her "the Invisible Doom". In close circles, she often referred to herself as such, yet in public it was always Baroness Von Doom, or Lady Doom.

It all came to a head several months ago when a dying Galactus from another dimension came to devour the Earth. Where all the heroes of Earth failed, Doctor Doom and Susan singlehandedly defeated the being. Doom amplified Sue's power's one-hundred fold, and Sue created a hole the size of Texas in its stomach. It nearly killed Susan, but she recovered quickly. Doom was then named Times "man of the year", and Sue was seen on the cover right behind him.

The pair seemed to be the most prolific of the Cabal, even more so than Norman himself. Emma's own team of X-men was falling apart, now that Namor retreated to the ocean. Parker Robbins was still a two-bit thug trying to harness his wild new powers. As far as Loki was concerned, few knew of his/her real intentions.

The meeting finally drew to a close, "If that's all, I think we can go", Norman stated and picked up his own files. "Good day, gentlemen, and ladies." He exited the meeting room.

The Hood exited in his own manner, and disappeared into a fiery smoking light.

Loki stared at Doom, "Until we meet again Lord Doom."

Doom eyes had been fixed on Loki for the entire meeting. He did not trust this entity, this "god". He was almost certain of a confrontation in the future. Loki then just vanished.

Doom stood up and began to walk away. Susan followed behind. The were going to return to the Latverian embassy. Emma called out to Sue, "I couldn't sense you Baroness, because of your mask". She smiled slyly, "But I could sense another in the room, one with the distinct brain patterns of both you and Doom".

Doom stopped mid stride, "What is the meaning of this witch?"

Emma pointed at Sue's stomach, "Congratulations to you both!" She stood up and walked past a stunned Doom and Sue.

Doom looked at his wife, "So I am to have an heir!"

Susan detected a faint hint of what appeared to be delight in Doom's voice. "Finally!" Sue said rubbing his metal clad arm. They had been trying for months. With their schedules, it was almost impossible. Sue was elated.


	4. A quiet Von Doom family morning

_Present Day:_

The image of Doom glared down at Susan, "I hope you are enjoying the accommodations".

Sue crossed her arms, "I don't know what your angle is on this one, but when Reed, Ben and Johnny get a hold of you, you're a dead man!"

"Susan, please, I am running no angle. I merely wish to see my wife returned to Latveria", he was taunting her. There was a mocking tone to his voice.

Susan gritted her teeth and seethed with anger, "I'm not going near Latveria! Just forget about that". Her icy stare met Doom's own. "Whatever your game is, you're going to see the extent of my powers!"

Doom began to look over Sue, "I have no doubt I will". He continued his gaze. His smile was visible, even through his mask. "You look marvelous Susan."

Sue ignored his goading, "Is this how you think you can beat Reed". She laughed. "For a smart man, you're kind of stupid".

Doom would normally destroy someone who called him such names. He held back his anger. "I do not care for Reed Richards. As I said, I wish my WIFE returned to me", he emphasized the word wife intentionally. "Tomorrow, a jet will be ready to take you home to castle Doom!"

"Never, I..." but Sue was cut off abruptly as Doom's image was gone in an instant".The arrogance", Sue spoke aloud. She stormed out of the room. Helzeba was only a few yards away from the door with a wide grin.

"I trust your talk with your husband went well", she mused.

"Very funny lady," Sue said, "now get me a real phone to call Reed."

Helzeba shook her head, "I cannot allow that". Just then, something in Sue seemed to change in Helzeba's eyes. She saw fierceness not there before.

"You say I'm Queen right," she barked, "then I demand a phone". She pointed to the hallway, "NOW SERVANT!" Sue surmised she was being mean to get what she wanted. Strangely, something about it felt...well...good.

Helzeba scattered forward. She was both shocked and amused at this turn. It seemed the incantations were already taking hold.

An hour later Sue was still fuming as she brushed her hair. Reed had been no help. He had contacted the President himself. It was useless. Norman Osborn had decreed that if Sue stayed in the country, it would be an international incident, and a potential security risk. She was a foreign refugee of special interest who did not have proper documents. He had final say on deporting Susan. Helzeba had watched as Sue stormed up stairs. She sensed the anger focused now towards Reed, which blocked her current feelings towards Doom. It was another step in the right direction.

Now Sue was disgusted with her predicament. She was scheduled to leave early in the morning and it seemed she would have to leave, or be hunted as a fugitive refugee. She looked over the thin robe she now wore. She had just taken another bath to calm herself. It did not work. A "D" covered the upper left side of the robe. "Damn it Reed!" she found herself screaming as she threw the brush. She tore the photo of Doom off the wall and smashed it on the floor. She didn't care about the repercussions. "After all," she thought, "I AM the Queen!" She laughed aloud at the statement. Sue wanted to lash out and destroy the room. As her eyes glanced to the bed, she admitted to herself it looked inviting. After a long day, and a large meal, she was exhausted. Before going to bed, she changed back into her Fantastic Four uniform and slumped onto the bed. She refused to get under the covers. Her heavy eyes almost immediately closed. The ruins around the room became visible, and began to glow a bright red to match her mood. She fell into a deep sleep. Her head rested below the large "D" on the headboard, which also glowed a dark red.

_4 years later..._

Sue's eyes opened and groggily began to focus on the large "D" on the headboard. She yawned and pulled her arms from under the covers to stretch. She smiled trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Her arm right arm instinctively rolled over to wrap around her husband. She patted the empty space where her husband normally lied. The early morning was the usually the only time of day Sue could feel Doom's face without the mask. It was a daily ritual to trace the scars on his face, a constant reminder of why they hated the fool Richards. It was, after all, his fault.

A cry from the foot of the bed reminded the Baroness why she had awoken in the first place. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Sue said softly. She wrapped the thin robe around her waist to keep her warm. She quickly reached the crib at the foot of the bed. The crib was made of vibranium to drown out sound. At the headpiece of the crib was a gold plated "W". She softly lifted the child from its crib. The baby wailed loudly. "Morning Werner," she cooed, tickling his stomach. The child stopped crying almost instantly seeing his mother's wide smile. He giggled as Sue tickled his stomach. "There, there", Sue soothed him in a motherly tone. By now, she knew exactly what her son's cries meant. Right now, Werner was hungry. Sue pulled the portion of her robe sporting the large "D" away from her chest and began to feed the infant.

"He incessantly cries!" came a booming voice from the center of the room.

Sue didn't even look up at her husband who sat on his throne, fingers crossed. "Hush, he's just a baby boy!" She cooed to the baby, "Aren't you my little lovely". She rubbed the baby's soft head.

In the past, Doctor Doom would have killed anyone who told him to "hush". He felt now ill will towards Susan, however. She remained the same strong, defiant, and often stubborn women he chose as his Queen. She was often so much like him. He stared at his wife and child. The House Von Doom was stronger than ever. "Are you prepared for the day Susan"?

"Of course", she answered, still focusing on their son, "I just have to charm the U.N. into helping us with this Skrull problem". She kissed her sons head, "You're mommie is good at that...isn't she...isn't she". Sue rubbed her nose on Werner's head. She was referring to the large skrull fleet that waited outside Earth's orbit. They had demanded Doom hand over Osborn for killing the Queen Veranke. Doom had steadfastly refused to this day. They even dared send a warship into the airspace over Latveria. It was met with hundreds of invisible force pikes the size of telephone poles. The ship was destroyed within minutes.

For the next hour, Doom went over what Sue was to say to the United Nations. He would do so himself, but it seemed the world loved Sue. The Queen of Latveria, or the Invisible Doom, as she was called, could make anything happen.

Finally, Werner's eyes closed. He was fast asleep and Sue rested him softly in the crib. She laid back on the bed and sighed, "Forget the U.N., let's just stay in bed all day", she stretched her arms again.

Looking at his beautiful wife, Doom was tempted to acquiesce. "We must tend to this matter first."

"Fine", Sue huffed.

An hour later, the royal couple exited the master bedroom. Sue was clad in her armor, as was Doom. They descended the stairs together. The servants bowed there heads. Sue caught one of them flying by who seemed to be in a hurry. "HOW DARE YOU!" Susan used her powers to stop the young female servant in mid stride. Soon the woman was floating above the King and Queen. "You will bow to us properly", Sue calmed her voice.

The servant nodded, "I am most sorry your highness, forgive me".

Sue set her down and the woman bowed. The Queen touched her head. "Begone!" Sue walked over to the kneeling Helzeba. "Tend to Werner!"

"Yes my Queen", the aging gypsy answered. As Helzeba watched them leave, she called to Susan, "Baroness, I have seen another vision".

Sue stopped and turned around, "And what is it of?"

The gypsy replied, "A daughter!"

Sue smiled. Doom had his son, and Sue would have a daughter.

* * *

**Ok, so I've kin d of explained how the "House of Von Doom" comes together. Please read, review and suggest how it should go. I'm inclined to just continue with Werner's growth, and maybe add the hinted at little sister!**


	5. A flight and some anniversary gifts!

Present Day….

Sue was accosted as she left the Latverian Embassy. She was embarrassed beyond belief. Here she was dressed in garb that made her resemble a female Doom. She wore armor that was tight fitting to her form. Over her body a green dress adorned the armor. Around her back a cape flown in the daylight sun. Worst of all was the tiara around her nicely quaffed hair. As she approached the gate flanked by Doom-bots, she noticed the cadre of on lookers. She was shocked at the signs of the protestors.

"Go back to Latveria you traitorous bitch!" A man shouted. He held up a sign that read "You made it the Fantastic Three Whore!" She wanted to lash out at this man. Susan found herself hesitating a moment, scowling at the man.

Helzeba pulled her arm "My Queen, we must not wait!" The older woman was surprising limber, and she guided Susan through the gates.

Susan was shocked to see J. Jonah Jameson himself, from the Daily Bugle holding a microphone through the crowded streets. Flashbulbs went off all around Susan. "How long have you been planning this with Doom?" Jameson shouted.

Susan just shook her head. Another reporter managed to get close enough to catch Sue's ear. "What does your former husband Reed Richards think?" The woman was obviously trying to get ahead in her career by getting a sound byte.

This was the only Susan acknowledged. "Why don't you ask HIM?" Susan chuffed and turned away. Helzeba smiled at the almost regal manner with which Susan raised her head, as if the reporters and locals were beneath her. Helzeba waved to the crowd, assured they got the sound byte they wanted, and the one Doom wanted, showing anger in Sue's demeanor. Anger towards Reed.

She helped Susan enter the car. The streets seemed littered with onlookers. They followed on foot, in cars, and even by bikes flashing picture after picture of the Latverian caravan holding the new queen. Sue gritted her teeth at the sight of Norman Osborn's so called "Avengers" helping with security for the caravan. Finally when the limo pulled through gates and the convoy was largely alone.

Helzeba helped Susan out of the car. They walked to a large private jet with a large "D" on the side. Susan merely shook her head. Norman Osborn and his cadre of bodyguards including Venom and Bullseye dressed as Spiderman and Hawkeye greeted the woman at the foot of the staircase.

"Welcome Mrs. Von Doom!" Norman reached out to kiss Susan's hand. He had a knowing smile on his face.

Susan paid no attention to the villain; she turned to Venom and Bullseye who seemed to follow the woman. "Call off your dogs! They are not coming!"

"But your majesty…." Helzeba was confused, "We need to ensure you arrive safely! They are powerful superhumans"

Susan turned to Helzeba. It was an icy stare that sent shivers even down the old gypsy's spine. "I am all the superhuman we need!"

"Yes your majesty," Helzeba bowed. She turned to Norman and returned his smile. The Green Goblin waved the plane off. That was one superteam that would be out of his hair for a while.

The Invisible Woman avoided the entire entourage. She went to the royal chambers and locked herself in. The room was in the back of the humungous jet. She had a Jacuzzi, king-sized bed, a full bar, and an entertainment system to herself. Helzeba was refusing to let her call Reed. Sue would find away. In the meantime, she decided a drink would calm her nerves. She walked over to the bar, and was surprised by the sound of a robotic voice, "Welcome Mrs. Von Doom!"

Susan, though still hating the name, understood it was referring to her, "How did you know who it was,"

The voice came back on, "I analyzed the DNA of the being approaching."

Susan laughed, "and who developed this technology!"

"Why master Von Doom of course," The voice continued.

"For who?"

"You my Queen." The voice seemed to be confused even for a robot. "What would you like?"

Susan shook her head, "my own personal bartender!" she said to no one in particular. "I'll take a Martini, with an olive!" She heard a buzzing from below the bar, as she sat in the stool. Within seconds a hatch on the table opened and a Martini glass popped up, filled to the brim, with a large olive in the middle. She lifted the toothpick and ate the olive. "Delicious!" she cupped her hand to catch the juices.

"Those are Latverian olives! Only the finest for the Queen!" The robotic voice stated. "Please try the drink. It's made with Latverian Vodka."

Sue took one sip. The alcohol was smooth. Even for a woman who rarely drank. She took a larger gulp and gave an approving "mmmmm" sound. "What's your name?"

"I am called 45663 your highness!"

Susan giggled and sipped the drink, "I'll call you drink-bot!"

Sue had no idea that the same ruins which lined the mansion now lined the plane. Everything was designed to make Sue fall slowly from her former self. Far away, on a monitor Doom watched Susan order another drink. This was something she would never do. The lord of Latveria smiled under his mask. The spell was taking shape. He watched Sue consume three drinks and pass out on the large bed. He began his incantations and the room around Sue lit up once again with ancient ruins.

Doom's incantations were halted an hour later, and Sue was woken from her slumber. She held her forehead. It hurt a little from the drinks. "Drink-bot! Can you tell me what is going on!"

The robot seemed to be analyzing, "We appear to be under attack,"

Helzeba entered the room. "Your highness, there is a problem!" Sue rushed after the older woman who led her to the cockpit. The faces of the pilot and co-pilot were stuck in a state of confusion. "We seem to be under attack, but our radar is picking up nothing."

Susan gripped the sides of the pilot's seat. Helzeba looked forward; she attempted to crane her neck. Sue appeared to be seeing something others could not. "Oh my!" She looked out upon hundreds of beings surrounding the plane. Yet, they were all copies of the same being. A creature Sue had fought in the past. A creature no one could see but Susan herself. Not even Reed was able to create a device to visualize this strange being.

The familiar voice rang out, "Susan Von Doom! We are here to stop the death of millions before they occur. If you surrender we will spare all the others."

"What was that?" Helzeba asked.

"It's a long story we're in trouble by some serious monsters here!" A blast rocked through the front glass. Sue barely had time to plug the whole with an invisible field.

"How do these creatures know you highness?" Helzeba asked. The Invisible Woman surprised the gypsy each day. She watched the blonde beauty struggle to keep the field going at 30,000 feet. The plane rocked back and forth.

Sue explained her past ordeal. The being known as Iconoclast was from a future where he claimed Susan was responsible for the deaths of literally millions. "He's got it all wrong!" The Invisible Woman went on to explain that her powers were useless. "We've got to call my husband!"

Helzeba nodded, "It was the first thing that I did."

Suddenly, a wave of light seemed to glow upon the plane. Helzeba watched Sue's expression change. "Holy…." Sue muttered. She was the only one who could see the bathing light burn the creatures slowly away. What was once a dire circumstance now seemed to be a mere cloud of black smoke the plane easily passed through. "Reed finally did it!" She was delighted to be alive. She was also delighted that Reed was able to solve one of the problems he had never been able to. The solution to the Iconoclast mystery kept him up for days.

Helzeba corrected Sue shortly after, "You mean Lord Von Doom did it!" The old gypsy had called Doom and not Reed. Again, Sue felt tricked.

"How did he….?" Susan asked.

Helzeba shook her head and pushed Sue slowly back to the bedchambers. "There will be time for answers," she helped Susan into her room. "By now you should know, there is nothing Doom cannot do!"

_Latverian Embassy - 1 Year Later……_

Susan did her hair in the large mirror. She had not been back to this room since she had first left America. It was an anniversary of sorts. Well, not of sorts, it was in fact an anniversary of many things. First, it was a year ago that she finally returned to Latveria. Most of all, it was the anniversary of her marriage. She had not originally remembered the exact date, since the original wedding was a sham; however, it was the moment she was truly married to Doom. After a few months in Latveria, she had discovered the date from Helzeba. Three years ago today. Now she would never forget the date, and though she had not seen her husband in a few days, she hoped he remembered.

"He had to," she thought. "That's why he brought me here, and that's why she received the box from him this morning!" She twirled the wonderful blue gem around her neck. It was covered in a special gold aligned with rune stones to subjugate the power of the gem. "That makes 4 total!" Susan smiled into the mirror. With her help, Doom had recovered the Infinity Gem from a weakened Dr. Strange. Few still understood where Sue's allegiance lied, and they played off that lack of knowledge. Now Strange was unable to come at them in the embassy, save for another international incident. These incidents seemed to follow the Von Dooms.

Sue heard the knob turn on the door. She tightened the belt on her bathrobe. It hung down to her feet. She did last minute adjustments to her face. Her 5-inch green heels clicked on the floor. She was nervous, as she had never done anything like this before. Early at the store, she had been afraid to buy this gift. The store clerk seemed even more afraid. "Will he like it," she asked the clerk. It seems the clerk feared for more than embarrassment if Doctor Doom or his wife were displeased. She none-the-less gave Mrs. Von Doom frightened thumbs up. The whole day Sue wondered how a man such as Doom would react. Could she even tell behind that mask?

Doom entered reading what appeared to be an ancient text. Doom-bots surrounded him. "Did you like my gift?" He asked not looking up from his book. "I wanted you to have it. You said you adored it, and this is our anniversary!"

"I loved it Doom," Sue answered, she was elated that he had truly remembered. Something Reed Richards never did. "I have a gift for you!" Susan said softly.

Doom looked up finally. He saw his wife in a pink nightgown bearing his insignia. Strangely, she appeared to have on green heels and green stockings. "Are you planning on going out? I have calculations to do." Doom was prepared to wave her off.

"Put the book down, and calculate this," Again, she made a gesture that would get a normal woman killed. What she did next gave Doom the surprise of his current life with Susan. She undid the strap of her nightgown and let it fall to her feet. She was clad in greed lingerie that would make Hugh Hefner blush. Though embarrassed, she posed as seductively as she could. She looked through his mask trying to gauge any sense of what was going on. There was a long silence. She thought she noticed his eyes wandering up and down her form.

Finally he spoke, "Leave us!" He commanded the doom-bots. He closed the bedchamber doors and locked them with a click.

Several hours later, Susan's arm rested over Doom's strong body as they lay in the royal bed under the covers. Doom was sleeping soundly. His mask was off and on the counter. Susan was tracing her fingers along his scars. She giggled, realizing Helzeba's statement a year ago was accurate, and "There wasn't anything Doom couldn't do!"


End file.
